Bayonetta 2/credits
These are the credits for Bayonetta 2. Wii U Credits Director * Yusuke Hashimoto Supervision * Hideki Kamiya Cinematics Director * Yuji Shimomura Producer * Atsushi Inaba PlatinumGames Inc. Game Design * Hirono Sato * Junichi Oka * Akiteru Naka * Kenji Saito * Eiro Shirahama * Teruaki Konishi * Ryoya Sakabe * Yuto Abe Conceptual Design * Yusuke Kan * Mai Ohkura Character Design * Mari Nishimura * Yusuke Hashimoto * Eiichi Shimizu Character Modeling Lead * Masami Imamura Character Modeling * Kazunori Tazaki * Tsuyoshi Takahashi * Koji Ishida * Masahiro Mune * Eiji Funahashi * Masahito Tomura * Takateru Ito * Keigo Inoue * Rie Ota * Minoru Kasai * Masato Motoki Environment Design Lead * Hiroki Onishi Environment Design * Tetsuya Sasano * Yasutaka Maeki * Shohei Kameoka * Tetsuya Kawai * Yasuyuki Kaji * Nami Nishioka * Namie Higa * Hisahiro Tanaka * Asami Tsushima * Natsumi Tashiro * Shingo Saito * Kanako Uno * Ryu Hashimoto * Kana Yamamoto * Yui Hosokawa * Hito Matsudaira * Kazuma Koda * Risa Kan * Takahito Washisaka * Yoshiomi Kure * Yu Kousaka * Erina Takeichi * Tomoko Nishii * Takashi Naito * Tomoko Tabata * Takeshi Uchiyama * Naoki Motoori * Yuichi Furuta * Koichi Minami * Shanti Saroop Shama * Pankaj Chauhan * Pradeep Kumar Animation Lead * Takaaki Yamaguchi Animation * Yukio Chatani * Rei Yamamoto * Takayuki Muraoka * Marumi Nakajo * Eijiro Nishimura * Megumi Matsumoto * Kenji Nishi * Hirotsugu Yasui * Toshiki Araki * Syuhei Nakakubo * Tsukasa Oishi * Yoshiaki Naemura * Tatsuhiko Tachibe Visual Effects Design Lead * Koji Tanaka Visual Effects Design * Takuo Yamamoto * Naoki Tsuta * Takahiro Yasuda Interface Design Lead * Mai Ohkura Interface Design * Hisayoshi Kijima * Misaki Tsukamoto * Timor Khanagov Programming Lead * Shuichiro Chiboshi Programming * Kazunori Inoue * Makoto Fujimi * Kazunori Morita * Simón E. Ortiz B. * Keisuke Kamakami * Ryo Onishi * Hiroto Tanaka * Satoru Wada * Yuji Hagiyama * Toshikazu Endo * Hiroyuki Kumamoto * Naofumi Ueno Chief Technology Officer * Wataru Ohmori Technology Team * Ryouichi Takahashi * Tsuyoshi Odera * Takuya Sakamoto * Norifumi Wasada Technical Art * Yoshiomi Kure Original Score by * Masami Ueda Additional Composition * Hiroshi Yamaguchi * Naofumi Harada * Satoshi Igarashi * Hitomi Kurokawa * Takayasu Sodeoka * Naoto Tanaka (IMPLEMENTATION) Sound Design Lead * Daisuke Sakata Sound Design * Yasuhiro Naka * Yuji Honda * Masataka Jogo * Jun Ito * Masaki Izumina * Masato Shindo Audio Programming * Shuji Kohata Cinematic Design Lead * Kunihiko Tsuda Cinematic Design * Hiroshi Tanaka * Tomohiro Nakano * Daisuke Kondo * Jumpei Akasaka * Mitsuhiro Kubo * Hiroyuki Eto * Shinji Utsunomiya * Shohei Fujimoto * Kouta Hosoda * Tomona Tsuzuki * Chinatsu Ishida * Atsuko Nishiguchi * Kunikazu Yanagisawa * Tatsuya Ozaki * Youngho Kim Facial Animation Lead * Masanori Takashima Facial Animation * Tadanari Takahashi * Atsuhito Shirai Story * Hideki Kamiya Scenario Support * Bingo Morihashi English Adaptation * Jean Pierre Kellams * Andrew Brasher Localization * Tim Van Ingen * Abebe Tinari Producer * Akiko Kuroda Schedule Management * Taku Saito PR Art Production * Kenji Irie Trailer Production * Koichi Hidaka PR/Marketing * Ayumi Terada * Masami Ichikawa * Kazuyo Tsukuma * Yasuko Itadani Development Support * Masahiro Okamoto Special Thanks * Muneyuki Kotegawa * Hidetoshi Kai * Yap Kun Rong * Yonghee Cho * Yusuke Nakayama * Norikazu Akimoto * Masataka Nakajima * Susumu Fujii * Tadashi Soga * Atsushi Kurooka * Takanori Fukuyama Voice-Over Talent - English Bayonetta * Hellena Taylor Loki * Mark Daugherty Balder * Crispin Freeman Old Balder * Grant Albrecht Jeanne * Grey DeLisle Loptr * TJ Ramini Luka * Yuri Lowenthal Rodin * Dave Fennoy Enzo * John Kassir Rosa * Hellena Taylor Valiance * Fred Tatasciore Glamor * Tara Platt Alarune * Tara Platt Fortitudo * George Ball Sapientia * Dave Fennoy Temperantia * Yuri Lowenthal Iustitia * Grant Albrecht Umbran Elder * Jenny O'Hara Newscaster * Grey DeLisle Additional Voices * Grey DeLisle * Dave Fennoy * Grant Albrecht * Yuri Lowenthal * TJ Ramini * Mark Daugherty * Tara Platt Voice-Over Talent - Japanese Bayonetta * Atsuko Tanaka Loki * Junko Minagawa Balder * Takehito Koyasu Old Balder * Norio Wakamoto Jeanne * Mie Sonozaki Loptr * Takumi Yamazaki Luka * Daisuke Namikawa Rodin * Tessyo Genda Enzo * Wataru Takagi Rosa * Atsuko Tanaka Umbran Elder * Reiko Suzuki Female Witch 1 * Emi Okada Female Witch 2 * Seiko Yoshida Male Citizen 1 * Takehito Koyasu Male Citizen 2 * Takumi Yamazaki Male Citizen 3 * Wataru Takagi Female Citizen 1 * Junko Minagawa Female Citizen 2 * Emi Okada Female Citizen 3 * Seiko Yoshida Child Citizen * Mie Sonozaki English Voice-Over Recording and Direction by * Formosa Interactive, LLC Director, Studio Services and Celebrity Acquisitions * William "Chip" Beaman Manager, Voice-Over Services * Julia Bianco Project Coordination * Kirsten Scoles Director * Kris Zimmerman Salter Recording Engineer * David Natale Editorial Coordination * David Natale Dialogue Editorial * Bob Rankin * Daniel Francis * Garrett Montgomery Assistant Engineers * Duncan Brown * Mike Jirasakhiran Japanese Voice-Over Recording and Direction by * Studio Mausu Voice-Over Direction * Ryosuke Naya Voice-Over Management * Emika Ueda Recording Management * Yuriko Kiyomoto Vocal Recording by * Formosa Interactive, LLC Director, Studio Services and Celebrity Acquisitions * William "Chip" Beaman Manager, Voice-Over Services * Julia Bianco Project Coordinator * Kirsten Scoles Recording Engineer * David Natale Assistant Engineer * Duncan Brown Special Thanks * Dance Therapy Productions * Lia Corsten * Joeri Lodders * Red Light Management * Brandon Ginsberg * Stuart Squires * Brian Dessaur Moon River (∞ Climax Mix) Lyrics * Johnny Mercer Composition * Henry Mancini Arrangement * Naofumi Harada Vocals * Keeley Bumford Voice Production * Ferry Corsten Theme Of Bayonetta 2 - Tomorrow Is Mine Lyrics * Betsie Larkin Composition * Hiroshi Yamaguchi Vocals * Keeley Bumford Voice Production * Ferry Corsten Sound Design and Editorial by * Formosa Interactive, LLC Audio Producer * Julia Bianco Sound Design * Brad Beaumont, MPSE * Elliot Connors, MPSE * Patrick Ginn * Masanobu “Tomi” Tomita * Csaba Wagner * David Barbee * Keith Bilderbeck * R. Dutch Hill * Stuart K. Provine Asset Management * Alexander Leeman Johnson * David Shinji Furuya Foley Artists * James Moriana * Jeff Wilhoit Foley Recordist * Brett Voss Sound Design and Editorial by * Soundelux Design Music Group Live Action Pre-Visualization by * UDEN Flameworks Stunts * Koji Kawamoto * Yuka Hino * Kazunori Yajima * Daiki Watanabe * Tsutomu Uchigasaki Action Staff * Masafumi Oishi * Takashi Tanimoto * Taiju Nemoto * Daisuke Kimura Camera/Editing * Shinichi Fujita Motion Capture by * Toei Zukun Laboratory Actor * Hiroko Yashiki * Naho Nakashima * Nozomi Inagaki * Masanori Mimoto * Kentaro Ishido * Katsuyuki Yamazaki * Kaori Kawabuchi * Kaori Sakai * Masahiro Nagai * Taison Ohya Mocap Technical Direction * Akihito Okimura Mocap Management * Sawami Takahashi Mocap Production Management * Yuri Suzuki Mocap Staff * Akane Kurosawa * Yuuka Tomita Composition * Norihiko Hibino * Takahiro Izutani * Rei Kondoh Sound Design * Masayuki Endou * Masayoshi Umezu * Ryo Inakura Cinematic Design * Hiromasa Inoue * Masayo Ono * Masahito Honda * Kaori Obara * Yasushi Shimajiri * Suguru Tanaka * Chihiro Hashimoto * Atsushi Yamaki * Yukihiko Nishitouge * Daisuke Minatoya * Tsubasa Ishida * Shogo Takata * Ayano Miki * Wilfred Ayel * Andrew Shikada * Hitoshi Nishihara * Sho Fujii * Jin Sato * Akinori Ozawa * Ken Ueno * Tokimitsu Uchibori * Noriyuki Tanaka * Masahiro Ohi * Shizuka Itai Management * Yoshihisa Haraguchi * Tatsuya Okawa Character Modeling * Tetsuya Mitomi * Keiko Matsuoka * Yasuhisa Sakamoto * Shoji Shimizu * Airi Suzuki Management * Yoshihisa Shimizu Background Design * Mitsuhiro Sasatani * Kenichi Yoshizawa * Hideki Sato * Hajime Suzuki * Yoshihiro Iwata * Ryo Inomata Management * Masaya Ishizuka Animation * Youichi Takeda * Changliang Zhou * Kazuki Eigen * Yurie Kubo * Jumpei Takahashi * Eiichi Iwashige * Daisuke Sekimoto * Yoshiharu Wakamatsu * Eri Sumikawa Management * Yoshitaka Tanigawa * Masaki Sakai * Kayoko Sekiguchi * Shingo Sanada * Shinya Nishita Debug * Hayato Gomi * Yuki Sakamoto * Reona Sakou * Noriyuki Nakanishi * Yoshiki Kawakabe * Mizuho Hamakawa * Naoko Nakacho * Rie Yoshida * Naoto Nomoto * Haruo Hotta Project Management * Shingo Matsushita * Kaori Ando * Yoshihito Ikebata Artwork * Yoshitomo Kitamura * Ryo Koizumi Manual Editing * Keisuke Kadota Technical Support * Mitsuo Iwamoto * Tomohiro Umeda * SPD Technology Group Debug * Tsuyoshi Komura * Yuki Taira * Ko Miyauchi * Akira Ito * Takeshi Kiriyama * Takaaki Ueno * Mario Club Co., Ltd. Special Thanks * Tsuyoshi Watanabe * Yusuke Nakano * Takaya Imamura * Takayasu Morisawa * Yoshio Sakamoto * Eiji Aonuma * Koji Kondo * Kenji Yamamoto * Yusuke Edasawa Producer * Hitoshi Yamagami General Producer * Shinya Takahashi Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata European Localisation Localisation Producer * Soshi Hanagiri Translation Coordination * Andrea Jähn * Michael Frisch Translation * Jo Legge * Benjamin Roffey * Abdelkader Beldjilali * Véronique Schneider * Katharina Mitteldorf * Martina Leonor Nunner * Kent Robello * Emanuele Tonetti * Angela Nardone * Blanca Hueso Taulés * Belén Wallace Puente * Álex Hernández-Puertas Quality Assurance Coordination * Oliver Müller Quality Assurance * Deaglan Byrne * Michael Reid * Emma Wilson * Damien Brichard * Yannick Carrey * Émilien de Salles Costa * Edwin Kirschenmann * Mareike Krause * Sarah Nist * Alessandro Crosa * Diego Moretti * Roberta Roja * Abel Avilés Romá * Miguel Ángel Carnero Calderón * Rocío Vian Cubero Special Thanks * Claudio Coppini * Dario De Leo NOA Localization Team NOA Localization Team * NOA Localization Sr Director, Product Testing * Masayasu Nakata Director, Product Testing * Randy Shoemake Manager, Product Testing - Debug * Seth Hanser Assistant Manager, Product Testing * Eric Bush Sr Project Coordinator * Robert Jahn Project Coordinator * Allen Perez Testing Specialist, Debug * Jeffrey Storbo Supervisor, Bilingual Communications * Tomoko Mikami Communications Coordinator (Product Testing) * Tomoko Henley Text Editing Lead * Teresa Lillygren Text Editing Assistant * Kindra Timmerwilke * Shannon Jaye Roberts Lead, Bilingual Text Specialist * Nicko Gonzalez de Santiago Bilingual Text Specialists * Sara Hoad * Stéphane Arlot * Ludovic Tientcheu Ponkin Technical Support Lead * Matthew Nunn PTD Technicians * PTD Technicians PTD Guideline Compliance * PTD Guideline Compliance Associate Product Testers * Ouno Bileou * Rori Bryant-Raible * Michael Cassell * Andrew Forster * Hollie Joy * Ian Linden * Luis Lopez * Kramer Osborn * Masaki Oyata * Bob Perry * Jeffrey Peterson * Erik Robinson * Greg Rosenhauer * Mario Valladares * Austin King * Kyle Krueger * Sammy Palazzolo Associate Text Specialist-Bilingual * Dutch Hixenbaugh * Tica Cardozo-Galvis Supervisor * Kagasei Shimomura Special Thanks * Yukio Sugino * Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Emi Sasaki * Toshiki Izawa * Kensuke Kurimoto Powered by Wwise © 2006-2014 Audiokinetic Inc. Development tools and related technology provided under license from CRI Middleware, Inc. © 2014 CRI Middleware, Inc. All rights reserved. "Moon River" Johnny Mercer, Henry Mancini © 1961 (renewed 1989) Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC. Administered by Sony/ATV Harmony. All rights reserved. Used by permission. Performed by Andy Williams Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing ℗ 1962 Columbia Records All Rights Reserved. Production Support * UDEN Flameworks * Zukun Lab * Shirogumi Inc. * Alvion Inc. * AVANT.inc * bee tribe co., ltd. * Jelly Think Inc. * Ittaro, Inc. * Future of Infinity * Gem Impact * T's MUSIC Co., Ltd. * Forcewick Sound Design Co., Ltd. * IMAGICADIGITALSCAPE Co., Ltd. * Bauhaus Entertainment * Inis * Dynamo Pictures * XAX Entertainment Inc. * Digital Media Lab., Inc. * IMAGICA IMAGEWORKS * Colossus Studios * Digital Frontier Inc. * Pole To Win Co., Ltd. * Formosa Interactive, LLC * Soundelux Design Music Group Bayonetta 2 Switch Version Staff Voice-Over Talent - English * Bayonetta - Hellena Taylor * Loki - Mark Daugherty * Young Balder - Crispin Freeman * Old Balder - Grand Albracht * Jeanne - Grey DeLisle * Loptr - TJ Ramini * Luka - Yuri Lowenthal * Rodin - Dave Fennoy * Enzo - John Kassir * Rosa - Hellena Taylor * Valiance - Fred Tatsciore * Glamor - Tara Platt * Alraune - Tara Platt * Fortitudo - George Ball * Sapientia - Dave Fennoy * Temperantia - Yuri Lowenthal * Kistitia - Grant Albrecht * Umbran Elder - Jenny O'Hara * Newscaster - Grey DeLisle Additional Voices * Grey DeLisle * Dave Fennoy * Grant Albrecht * Yuri Lowenthal * TJ Ramini * Mark Daughterty * Tara Platt Voice-Over Talent - Japanese * Bayonetta - Atsuko Tanaka * Loki - Junko Minagawa * Young Balder - Takehito Koyasu * Old Balder - Norio Wakamoto * Jeanne - Mie Sonozaki * Loptr - Takumi Yamazaki * Luka - Daisuke Namikawa * Rodin - Tessyo Genda * Enzo - Wataru Takagi * Rosa - Atsuko Tanaka * Umbran Elder - Reiko Suzuki * Female Witch 1 - Emi Okada * Female Witch 2 - Seiko Yoshida * Male Citizen 1 - Takehito Koyasu * Male Citizen 2 - Takumi Yamazaki * Male Citizen 3 - Wataru Takagi * Female Citizen 1 - Junko Minagawa * Female Citizen 2 - Emi Okada * Female Citizen 3 - Seiko Yoshida * Child Citizen - Mie Sonozaki English Voice-Over Recording and Direction * By Formosa Interactive, LLC Director, Studio Services and Celebrity Acquisitions * William "Chip" Beaman Manager, Voice-Over Services * Julia Bianco Project Coordination * Kirsten Scoles Director * Kris Zimmerman Salter Recording Engineer * David Natale Editorial Coordination * David Natale Dialogue Editorial * Bob Rankin * Daniel Francis * Garrett Montgomery Assistant Engineers * Duncan Brown * Mike Jirasakhiran Japanese Voice-Over Recording and Direction by * Studio Mausu Voice-Over Direction * Ryosuke Naya Voice-Over Management * Emika Ueda Recording Management * Yuriko Kiyomoto Vocal Recording by * Formosa Interactive, LLC Director, Studio Services and Celebrity Acquisitions * William "Chip" Beaman Manager, Voice-Over Services * Julia Bianco Project Coordinator * Kirsten Scoles Recording Engineer * David Natale Assistant Engineer * Duncan Brown Special Thanks * Dance Therapy Productions * Lia Corsten * Joeri Lodders * Red Light Management * Brandon Ginsberg * Stuart Squires * Brian Dessaur Executive Producer * Atsushi Inaba Director * Isao Negishi Producer * Hidetoshi Kai Assistant Producer * Eijiro Nishimura Game Design * Ryoya Sakabe Programming Lead * Nobuo Takahashi Programming * sappli * Akira Enomoto Chief Technology Officer * Wataru Ohmori Technology Team * Kazunori Morita * Takuya Sakamoto * Ryouichi Takahashi * Keisuke Kamakami * Masatoshi Ochiai Audio Programming * Shuji Kohata Interface Design * Asami Minami BGM Conversion * Masami Ueda Sound Effects Conversion * Masato Shindo English Adaptation * Andrew Brasher Staff Credits * Koichi Hidaka PR/Marketing * Ayumi Terada Development Support * Seigo Tabira * Tatsumi Inui * Masanori Masuda * Masahiro Okamoto Special Thanks * Kunihiko Tsuda * Tsuyoshi Takahashi * Yasutaka Maeki * Koji Tanaka * Hisayoshi Kijima * Naofumi Harada * Namie Higa * Shohei Kameoka * Tetsuya Kawai * Kazunori Tazaki * Yasuhiro Naka * Takahiro Yasuda Debug * Ryosuke Yokoi * Tomohiro Nakai * Akira Muranaka * Ryuma Toyonaga Project Management * Makoto Okazaki * Kaori Ando Technical Support * Mitsuo Iwamoto * Tsuyoshi Masada Debug * MarioClub Co., Ltd. * Takahiro Kumasaka * Takaaki Ueno NOA Localization NOA Localization * NOA Localization Team Product Testing * Robert Jahn * Bean Gawlowski * Tomoko Henley Special Thanks * Jeff Miller NOE Localisation NOE Localisation Coordination * Christian Massi * Matthew Mawer NOE Translation * Patrick Joyce * Florence d'Anterroches * Angela Nardone * Martina Deimel * José Manuel Malagón NOE QA Coordination * Oliver Muller NOE Quality Assurance * NOE QA Team Special Thanks * Comunication Coordinator Group Producer * Hitoshi Yamagami Senior Producer * Keisuke Terasaki Executive Producer * Shinya Takahashi Category:Credits